


No More Regrets: A Ranmaru and Camus FanFic

by makoharunanamello



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Biting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharunanamello/pseuds/makoharunanamello
Summary: : The Casino emptied for the evening, and Camus came to discuss some “business” …





	No More Regrets: A Ranmaru and Camus FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> A Camus and Ranmaru fanfic based on No More to Say and No More Bets Event stories in Shining Live. Thanks to all the amazing people in the Shining live International Facebook group that helped fuel this fic. I’ve never written rough sex before and it’s not something I think I would enjoy…but here it is.  
> Ranmaru is Marco  
> Camus is Camillo  
> I picked Camus to be the uke here, since Ranmaru would “prove” to Camus that he’s not “weak”. I’ll probably eventually write the other way around where Ranmaru is the Uke, but for now this is what I imagine, probably because I favor Ranmaru, and this situation makes my Fujoshi mind happy. Just for the record, I used their real names, not their character names.  
> It’s OK to reblog, repost, just credit appropriately and respectfully. Please be gentile this is only my second fic…  
> Follow my twitter at @makoharunanamel

The Casino emptied for the evening, and Camus came to discuss some “business”.

Camus: “There is nothing inherently wrong with pacifism, but you’ve become so spineless that you’d be unable to protect what’s dearest to you, should it be necessary”

“I wish you would stop mistaking me for the enemy. I was simply suggesting that you consider what’s best for your family’s future, seeing that you’ve grown weak”.

Ranmaru’s eyes fill with rage.  

“What do you mean WEAK????”, Ranmaru spat at Camus

“Just what I said, Ranmaru” Camus replied

Ranmaru angrily walked over and roughly grabbed both ends of Camus’s scarf, and wrapped it around his neck and began to strangle Camus with it as he intently stared into his eyes.  

“I’ll show you weak and spineless”, Ranmaru hissed as they struggled.

Camus finally broke free and fell back onto one of the card tables.  Ramaru walked over to the table and leaned over and gave camus a slap across the face, then a rough kiss. Camus’s eyes were wide with shock.  Ranmaru broke the kiss, and ran his tongue across Camus’s lips, and grabbed both of Camus’s wrists and pinned him to the table. Ranmaru moved down to bite Camus’s neck, and Camus tried to struggle to break free, but could not.  Mortified, Camus continued to struggle as Ranmaru continued sucking and biting at his neck. Camus was a bit intimidated by Ranmaru’s strength.

“STOP THIS RIGHT NOW I SAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!” - shouted Camus as he continued to struggle from being pinned to the table by Ranmaru.  Ranmaru had both of Camus’s wrists pinned to the table, Ranmaru’s leg between Camus’s legs so he could not move.  Ranmaru simply ignored his pleas, and continued to hold him down on the table, as he hovered over him with a gleeful expression.  Ranmaru freed up his right hand to rip open the vest Camus was wearing.  Camus looked down in complete bewilderment, and Ranmaru just had a snide smile on his face. Camus began to struggle more, and Ranmaru had to shift his grip as to keep Camus in place.  

Ranmaru then freed up his hand once again and went to violently unfasten the necktie Camus was wearing, only pausing to briefly choke him with it before completely untying it.  Ranmaru removed the tie from his neck and tossed the necktie aside on to the table, probably because he had plans to use it later, and the still struggling Camus looked at Ranmaru with both fear and amusement.  

“You still think I’m WEAK, NOW Camus?” - Ranmaru yelled into Camus’s face.   

“Yes, you will need to show me more than this to prove to me you are not WEAK” Camus said back in a eloquent voice, with a smile.

“THAT WON’T BE A PROBLEM!” Ranmaru growled.

Ranmaru, still pinning Camus to the table, freed his hands and violently ripped open camus grey shirt, causing the buttons to fly off in random directions and scatter on the table and floor. Camus began to struggle again, and Ranmaru pinned Camus’s wrists to the table again, and began to bite Camus’s nipples and suck marks all over his chest.  Camus struggled for a bit, and then decided to relax, hoping Ranmaru would relax his grip and he could escape.  He may have even started to enjoy what Ranmaru was doing.  

Camus came to his senses and took a break in Ranmaru’s attack to try to escape.  Camus was able to attempt to get Ranmaru off him but was unsuccessful as Ranmaru took his hands yet again, turned Camus to face the table, and pinned him to it from behind. He bent Camus over the table, grabbed the necktie.  Ranmaru used the necktie to tie Camus’s hands behind him, which gave Ranmaru free hands to continue his attack.

Ranmaru snaked his hands around Camus’s waist, and moved the hands to his crotch, where he felt that Camus was hard.  Ranmaru had a bit of a look of shock and amusement, but Camus just roared “Don’t you dare touch me there, peasant” .  

Ranmaru replied in a low raspy voice “So, you like shit rough, do you bitch?”, Hehe, I’ll show you who’s really WEAK”.   Ranmaru squeezed the crotch of Camus’s pants, HARD.  Camus yelped- Ranmaru wasn’t sure if it was plain or pleasure, nor did he really care.  

Camus tried to struggle once again, and Ranmaru slammed him back down against the table.  From behind, Ranmaru reached around to unbuckle Camus’s belt, he was a little less rough with this, but not so much the unbuttoning and unzipping of his pants.  Ranmaru plunged his still gloved hand down into Camus’s underwear, and quickly found Camus’s erection. Camus whimpered at the sudden cold touch of Ranmaru’s gloved hand. Camus struggled slightly, and Ranmaru squeezed his dick even harder, just to remind him who was in control.  As he began to stroke Camus, he ran another hand up Camus’s stomach, moving up to his chest, and brushing his gloved hand over Camus’s right nipple.  Ranmaru then pinched Camus’s nipple hard and he cried out, and Ranmaru was delighted by the sound of both pain and pleasure. Ranmaru bit Camus’s ear, which elicited a moan out of them both.  

Camus finally stopped struggling and submitted to the pleasure Ranmaru was inflicting on his body. Ranmaru continued his assault on Camus, stroking harder, and pinching each nipple harder.  Camus was now letting out shameless moans, louder and louder.  Ranmaru slowed his strokes and gently brushed his still gloved hand slowly over Camus’s nipples.

“SO, does this feel good?” Ahhhhh, you’re my BITCH now Camus” Ranmaru hissed into Camus’s ear. Ranmaru pressed his waist hard against Camus’s ass, and Camus FELT Ranmaru’s growing lust.

Ranmaru removed his gloved hand from Camus’s underwear, and noticed it was quite messy from precum.  He released Camus from behind, untied the necktie from his hands, and Camus turned to face Ranmaru.  Ranmaru licked the wet, sticky glove, and then removed it with his teeth, intently staring at Camus the whole time.  Ranmaru took the glove, held it to Camus’s mouth and said, “Suck it, bitch”.  Ranmaru forcefully shoved the glove into Camus’s mouth, and said “so, does it taste sweet enough?”  Ranmaru watched as Camus took the fingers of the glove into his mouth and sucked and licked each one, leaving nothing to the imagination. “Yes, delicious” Camus replied in a deep voice tone.

“Fuck, that’s hot”, Ranmaru hissed.  Ranmaru then grabbed the glove out of Camus’s mouth and hand and threw it to the floor.  Ranmaru gave him a hot, rough, deep kiss.  Camus returned the kiss, and hot moans and grunts were exchanged during and in between as hips collided and were savagely pressed together as hands roughly roamed and scratched skin.        

Ranmaru suddenly backed off, began to undo his belt, and said “suck me”, looking directly at Camus.  Camus had a look of disgust for a moment, then said in his butler persona voice “Yes, Ojou-Sama”, and then bowed gracefully. The game was starting.

Camus took his still gloved hand and stroked Ranmaru’s aching cock a few times before positioning Ranmaru to lean on the table. Camus unbuttoned Ranmaru’s pants and pulled both them and his underwear down just enough to access Ranmaru’s lust.

Camus knelt down, looked up at Ranmaru, and removed one his own gloves with his teeth, and tossed it to the side.  Camus took Ranmaru’s dick in his ungloved hand, and lightly licked the head of it. “I’ll treat you gently, Ojou-Sama, unless that is not what you desire” Camus said in fluffy voice.  Ranmaru just grunted, and grabbed on to locks of Camus’s hair, and pulled him forward. Camus licked the tip of Ranmaru’s dick again and traced wet sloppy kisses down the underside, licking back up to the head.  Camus sucked on the tip of Ranmaru’s lust, which elicited a deep groan out of Ranmaru.  Ranmaru then grabbed Camus on both sides of the head and thrust his dick into Camus’s mouth.  Camus began sucking on Ranmaru and paused to softly bite down. Ranmaru groaned at that and began to grab and pull at locks of Camus’s Hair.  Camus moaned and the vibration of that drove Ranmaru crazy.  Camus continued his assault on Ranmaru’s dick, sucking, running this tongue up and down the underside and circling around the tip.  Ranmaru could only surrender to the majestic pleasure Camus was giving him.  “Uh, fuck, you’re so good at this, don’t stop babe” Ranmaru said in a raspy, breathless voice.  The head of Ranmaru’s cock was suddenly hitting the back of Camus’s throat, and shit, it felt good.  “Just like that babe, suck it deep and hard, I want to fucking cum in that fucking mouth of yours” Ranmaru growled.  Camus continued his work, sucking hard and deep and Ranmaru’s grunts and growls became louder as he pulled locks of hair frantically. Ranmaru fucked camus’s mouth relentless, and thrusted one last time, deep and hard as he came down Camus throat.  Camus swallowed around Ranmaru, and seemed to drink every last bit of Ranmaru’s cum.  Ranmaru let out a deep growl.

Camus removed Ranmaru from his mouth, licked his lips, and said “It was very sweet, very delicious, better than expected, Ojou-Sama”.  Ranmaru stared down at Camus, and said “I knew you’d like it, babe”.  Camus was very amused that Ranmaru switched from calling him “bitch” to “babe”.  Camus stood up and kissed Ranmaru forcefully, pushing his tongue in Ranmaru’s mouth forcefully.  Ranmaru started to taste himself on Camus’s tongue, and that was oddly erotic to him.  “Not Bad” thought Ranmaru.  Camus broke the kiss and grabbed Ranmaru by the necktie and gave him a hot angry stare. Ranmaru quickly understood the situation and smiled at Camus with an evil grin.  Camus released Ranmaru’s tie. Camus elegantly took off his outer coat but left the torn open shirt on - his pants still unbelted and open. Ranmaru was enjoying the view.  Camus took off his other glove and tossed it aside on the table.  

They started at each other intently with angry but passionate eyes, as if watching what the other was going to do next.

Ranmaru followed suit and removed his other glove with his teeth and tossed it aside.  He also loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt when Camus suddenly walked up to him and put his hand over his and asked in a that butler voice “Do you need me to help with that, Ojou-Sama”.  Ranmaru was tickled with amusement and took Camus’s hand and lightly bit one of his fingers. He continued to suck and lick Camus’s fingers, running his tongue up and down the undersides as Camus let out deep moans.

Camus unbuttoned Ranmaru’s vest, then shirt slowly and methodically, sensing Ranmaru’s impatience. Once Ranmaru’s shirt was open, and vest was removed, Camus slowly brushed his hands over Ranmaru’s nipples.  Camus then gently licked Ranmaru’s right, then left nipple, and gently bit down on it. Ranmaru made a hissing sound, and Camus knew exactly what that meant. Ranmaru grabbed at Camus’s crotch, and gave it some rough strokes. Camus whimpered from the touch. Ranmaru circled the tip of Camus’s cock with his thumb, and that made Camus nearly lose his footing.  Ranmaru grabbed Camus by the back of his head, and roughly bent him over the same card table they were against earlier.  Ranmaru reached down and pulled the back of Camus’s pants and underwear down and let them fall all the way to the floor, revealing a majestic ass. Ranmaru could not help but to slap it a few times, as Camus whimpered in what sounded like pleasure and pain.  Ranmaru enjoyed sound of that way too much. “You like this kind of shit, huh babe”? Ranmaru spat roughly at Camus. He took a step back and proudly looked at the red handprints which now marked Camus.  Ranmaru licked two of his fingers and slid them near Camus’s entrance.  He took care to circle his fingers around the outside, and Camus let out a soft whimper.  

Ranmaru then poked one finger into Camus, and that prompted an even louder whimper from him.  He slowly drew his finger in and out of Camus, roughly adding a second, then third. He relentlessly fucked Camus with his fingers, until shameless moans and pleas of “More, more, more” were spilling from Camus’s mouth. Suddenly Camus shouted in a deep voice “OH, I NEED MORE, your hand is not enough, Ojou-Sama”.  

“When you beg like that, it’s so fucking hot babe” said Ranmaru in a rough, breathless voice, breathing between words.

Ranmaru paused to enjoy the moment of Camus begging, then removed his fingers and wrapped his hand around to grab Camus’s cock.  Camus was bigger than expected, but Ranmaru was only concerned with getting Camus to beg even more.

Ranmaru grabbed and stroked Camus’s erection, and kept spitting dirty phrases into Camus’s ear.  Camus’s dick was leaking pre-cum all over the side of the table as Ranmaru stroked it hard and fast.  Camus was shamelessly moaning, and Ranmaru was starting to groan from the pleasant sounds of Camus.  Ranmaru grabbed the base of Camus’s cock, and stopped him from cumming.  

“Fuck!” hissed Ranmaru.  “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re going to forget everything”.

Ranmaru released Camus’s cock and grabbed his own, lining himself up with Camus’s entrance. He pushed himself in hard and Camus whimpered loudly. Ranmaru growled and started to move in and out, rocking Camus hard.  Camus lost all sense of control and began to shamelessly moan and call Ranmaru’s name louder and louder.  “Oh yes, just like that Ojou-Sama, right there, AH! Yes, yes YESSS!”

“Who’s WEAK NOW, BITCH”, yelled Ranmaru. “I got you begging like a bitch Camus”.

Ranmaru was enjoying the tight, hot wetness of Camus, and the sounds he was making.  Ranmaru thrusts were very hard and deep, and it felt so unbelievably good. Camus could not understand how this man could give him THAT much pleasure. Ranmaru was now grunting, groaning, growling as he pounded his lust into Camus. Camus, oddly enough was enjoying the sounds. Camus moaned loudly, and then shouted both half in his butler persona and half in his deep voice “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, AHHH, Ranmaru fuck me deeper, make me cum”.  Ranmaru obliged, and roughly fucked Camus, losing himself in the pleasure and growling loudly.  Camus let out a loud, choked moan and cum shot and spilled all over the table.  That sent Ranmaru over the edge.  He was fucking him so hard, and so fast, and said “I’m gonna come in your ass babe, take it”. With a few deep thrusts, Ranmaru grunted loudly and then stilled, releasing into Camus.

Taking a minute to catch their breath, Ranmaru pulled out and gave Camus a soft smack on the ass cheek.  Camus softly whimpered, and straightened himself, and turned to face Ranmaru. They gave each other a hot stare, and dove in for a hot, sloppy kiss.

Both of them backed off, and they stood there for what it seemed like an eternity, just staring at one another like hunter and prey, each taking turns at the roles as they watched each other pull up pants and button up what they could.    

Ranmaru looked over to the table and noticed that the felt and markings on the card table were all stained with Camus’s cum, the buttons from his shirt still scattered.  He angrily walked over to Camus and got right in his face. “You’re going to fucking pay to fix that table, and what I lose from not having it here while it’s getting fixed, and, oh, buy me a new pair of gloves” Ranmaru growled at Camus.

Camus responded, “Like hell I will, you caused that to happen, plus you owe me a new vest and shirt”.  Ranmaru punched at Camus and in one swift movement, Camus dodged and grabbed his gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at Ranmaru.

“You would not fucking dare” Ranmaru hissed.  “Oh, believe me, I would” and Camus pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. Ranmaru flinched.

There were no bullets in the chambers. Camus backed off and watched the fear in Ranmaru’s eyes turn to absolute amusement, and both burst into laughter.  

Ranmaru said “I didn’t know you could beg like that or liked being roughed up”.  

Camus cleared his throat. “Ah, that was very undignified of me, wasn’t it, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again” Camus said in his butler voice.

Ranmaru clicked his tongue and looked to the side.

Camus switched his voice tone and said, “We shall never speak of what’s happened here today, it would be bad for both our reputations.”

“Yeah” said Ranmaru.

Ranmaru walked over to the bar and handed Camus a clean towel.

“Here, you’re gonna need this” said Ranmaru.

Camus grabbed the towel from Ranmaru angrily, they exchanged a angry, poignant stare. “I need to remove this filth from my body.” said Camus.

Ranmaru clicked his to tongue again and rolled his eyes.

Camus then requested a moment of privacy from Ranmaru to clean himself up.

Ranmaru let Camus use the back entrance so that he would not be seen leaving the casino in his current disheveled state.

Ranmaru went back into the Casino floor and draped a large tarp over the cum stained table and could not help but to smile to himself. After all, he proved he wasn’t weak.

–The End.


End file.
